Después de la Tormenta
by xAnneMalfoyxx
Summary: Se les ha pedido que vuelvan a terminar el séptimo año; la vida no puede ser igual después de lo vivido... el Señor Tenebroso se ha ido pero su sombra dejó huella en todos los rincones de su mente, reflejándose en sus acciones.


Después de la tormenta.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter ha sido imaginado por la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

NOTAS: Después de varios años (¡Sin exagerar!) de escribir un Fanfic he encontrado de repente una pareja que me OBLIGA prácticamente a escribir, solía ser tan poco constante con los capítulos que abandoné pero la personalidad de Malfoy me gusta tanto y Hermione me agrada en demasía para él que no pude evitarlo.

Debo aclarar que este fic no es muy "rosa" tendrá sus momentos de romance pero a las fans del Dramione (como yo) las haré enojar un par de veces, hay que recalcar que trato de mantener las personalidades originales de los personajes (con sus debidos cambios respecto a lo afectados que supongo que quedaron) y aunque obviamente esto será como ya dije un Dramione no será fácil llegar a un punto de "enamoramiento" muy rápido, sean pacientes que será entretenido ver el proceso y los problemas que cada uno tiene fuera del mismo (y no con decir esto prometo un final feliz).

Por otro lado y como es natural los chicos están creciendo (oh si) y como cualquier adolescente tienen hormonas así que no se sorprendan si ven algo (o mucho quizás) Lemon en el futuro, claro que nada grotesco o de mal gusto pero si sexual, si les incomoda este tipo de lectura o no están en edad para seguirla por favor no continúen.

Por hoy eso es todo, doy inicio al primer capítulo y me disculpo por la falta de diálogos pero es necesario explicar las situaciones de los protagonistas.

¡ATENCIÓN! Contiene spoilers del final de Harry Potter (lógicamente tanto de la película como del libro) y si por alguna razón cósmica no han visto o leído lo ya mencionado les recomiendo prepararse para arruinarle el misterio o dejar de leer.

**CAPÍTULO 0** – _Movimientos astronómicos no planeados._

Después de haber perdido un año de clases tras la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione había sido incentivada de parte de la ahora directora McGonagall para volver a clases y sin dudarlo demasiado había aceptado la invitación pues tras intercambiar lechuzas con Harry y Ron –quienes por supuesto también habían sido convocados- durante todas las vacaciones, sus dos amigos tenían ganas de volver al castillo, especialmente ahora que el mundo mágico suspiraba con tranquilidad; más aun con el pesar de los compañeros caídos y la madurez propia de la edad las mentes de nuestros protagonistas cambiaron, no radicalmente pero suficiente para que las cosas no fuesen igual que antes.

El año escolar tenía ya varias semanas de haber empezado y la chica de alborotados cabellos lucía una reluciente insignia de Premio anual en la túnica con la que se paseaba orgullosa por el castillo, aquel día el niño que vivió junto a la orgullosa Hermione y el pelirrojo Ron salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor camino al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno

-**Ahora ni siquiera te mira** –dijo Weasley al pasar junto a la mesa de Slytherin refiriéndose nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy quien a pesar de todo lo que había hecho al parecer volvió a ser aceptado dentro del colegio, el rubio comía sin mirar al resto y sin su par de "guarda espaldas" como antaño lo hacía –**No tendría porque hacerlo** –contestó Harry fingiendo desinterés –**Le arruinaste la vida ¿Cómo no?** –replicó Ron mirando también a Hermione quien solamente seguía la conversación sin opinar porque seguramente si empezara a hablar tendría una interminable lista de cosas desagradables sobre Malfoy y la serpiente ya tenía suficiente con la indiferencia de sus compañeros de casa y el desprestigio de su apellido, al menos aún podía ser compasiva con él gracias a la lástima que le causaba el nuevo yo del altanero ex capitán.

Como era de suponerse Lucius había sido encerrado en Azkaban luego de la caída del Señor Tenebroso pero salió en cuanto pudo confesar, después de todo ¿De qué servían tantos años estudiando y practicando la Oclumancia? Utilizó sin duda la vieja táctica de haber sido víctima de un maleficio Imperius y evitando que alguien pudiese penetrar su sucia mente resultó victorioso mas no así su nombre porque después de tantas pruebas había muy pocos magos o brujas que aún le respetaran, incluso se le negó el acceso al Callejón Knockturn y Lucius Malfoy pasó de ser un respetable hombre rico a un mediocre asesino, título del que ni Draco ni Narcissa –quien a pesar de todo parecía ser leal a su marido y a su familia- pudieron salvarse.

Como era de esperarse todas esas acciones sucias afectaron el prestigio del joven en el colegio y aunque fuese medianamente apoyado por los directivos –No es culpa del muchacho- solían decirse –Es una pobre víctima- sus compañeros no pensaban lo mismo, Draco pasó a ser una sombra repelente de humanidad y más en contra del mundo –si se podía- que lo único que deseaba era dejar Hogwarts y dedicarse a su nueva pasión dado el tiempo que tenía libre: Los Dragones.

Las clases que Ron había elegido para su último año eran las más complicadas y no sonaba raro una vez que se veía la razón: Eran las mismas que tomaba Hermione, la situación entre ellos había quedado inconclusa después del luto y los problemas no resueltos por lo que el pelirrojo intentaba estar más cerca de ella sin demasiado éxito pues la castaña parecía bastante indiferente a cualquier muestra de cariño, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad el verdadero problema radicaba en que Weasley era terriblemente tímido y no se atrevía de ninguna manera a darle alguna señal y a ella eso le exasperaba "La única vez que nos besamos tuve que dar el primer paso" recordaba la Gryffindor cada vez que las ganas de abrazarlo o besarlo se hacían latentes y de inmediato se retractaba tomando su recto camino de nuevo.

En la clase de estudios muggles de esa misma tarde los alumnos se encontraban en silencio, el único ruido del aula era el que hacían las plumas rozando el pergamino y algo tocó discretamente el hombro de Hermione quien estaba totalmente concentrada

**-¿Qué quieres Ron?** –al voltear había notado que era el quien insistía picándole el hombro con su dedo índice **–Ayúdame** –casi ordenó sin nada que lo hiciera entender como un favor –**Olvídalo, no será de esa manera –**replicó ella volviéndose a escribir –**Por favor, no recuerdo como se llama la cosa que usan para hablar a distancia, recuerdo que dijiste que tus papás son doctores y lo usaban para emergencias** –ella volteó una vez más a verle con una ceja levantada –**Teléfono Ron, y mis padres son dentistas **–expresó con un mohín molesto –**Como sea, es lo mismo; los doctores hacen carnicería de cuerpo y los dentistas hacen carnicería con encías** –esto último lo dijo bajando cada vez más la voz siendo tardíamente consciente de que acababa de ganarse algún premio mayor que no le gustaría mucho, últimamente y tras la muerte de George casi nada le parecía y atacaba a todos de forma casi automática **-¿Qué?** –cuestionó ella molesta a lo que el chico sólo respondió con un tímido –**Lo, lo siento… yo, lo siento discúl… **-era tarde, la clase había terminado y la ofendida se había ido ya, le molestó tanto ese comentario especialmente viniendo de él que para evitar abofetearlo frente al resto prefirió irse.

A paso decidido se dirigía a la Sala Común pero rápidamente intuyó que sería el primer lugar donde le buscarían así que desvió hasta las escaleras de caracol y bajó rápidamente hasta el pasillo de las mazmorras donde caminó ya más calmada; un ruido extraño parecido a sollozos proveniente de una mazmorra abandonada llamó su atención, sin dudarlo dos veces empujó con cuidado la puerta –Lumos –pronunció en un susurro e iluminando al fondo del lugar una figura borrosa y acurrucada en si misma se hizo presente ante sus ojos, parecía alguien que había estado llorando ahí desde ratos atrás.


End file.
